Drabbles
by Meridian31
Summary: Just a place for me to post the short drabbles I've written. / Adam Cole. Colt Cabana. Corey Graves. Drew McIntyre/Galloway. Finn Balor. Okada. Kenny Omega. Marty Scurll. Nick Jackson. Pete Dunne. Sami Zayn. Seth Rollins. Tama Tonga. Xavier Woods
1. Pete Dunne

She was pretty sure she wasn't supposed to be where she was. The boys' locker room was down the left side of the hallway, the ladies' to the right. She was bad with directions, but even she couldn't argue that she was _this_ bad.

It was an accident, really.

Eavesdropping wasn't her forte. But once she heard her name come from Tyler's mouth, she was frozen in place.

"Saw you come in with Abigail today."

"And?" Pete's response was bland, to say the least.

"Wasn't expectin' it, is all," Tyler replied. "Did you pick her up?"

"I did," was the confirmation, in a clipped tone. "What of it?"

"Nothing, mate."

"You into her, yeah?" Trent was so much blunter than the youngest member of the sect, and she appreciated that almost.

"I guess," Pete said in an aloof tone. Her heart hurt a bit at that. "She's fun to be with."

" _Fun to be with_?" Trent's question sounded incredulous. "My boy, you haven't been far from her for weeks. That's more than **fun** _._ That means something."

Bless Trent. Bless him in all the religions.

"She's…I dunno, she's cool. I don't feel like have to be _Pete Dunne_ with her. Just Pete."

 **"You're in love with her."**

She was pretty sure her breath caught in her chest the same way Pete's probably did at Tyler's declaration.

"Oh… oh come on, man. It's not that serious," Pete eventually replied, though even she could hear the lack of conviction in his tone through the door. Even so, his denial made her wonder.

"You'll realize it soon enough," Tyler argued, a chuckle following. "Just, don't take too long, yeah? Abbie isn't something you wanna lose out on."

It was then that she decided she'd heard enough and scurried off towards the ladies' locker room. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest as she replayed the boys' conversation in her head. She couldn't help but wonder how Pete would speak to her later that night, if he would be any different. She almost hoped he would be. Love was a risk with Pete, but for all his rough edges, she was willing to take those hits.


	2. Adam Cole-Brenna

Consider this is a future-drabble for Insolence/Be Here Now.

* * *

Brenna hadn't taken long to understand what it was that Adam saw in Ryan. She was feisty, driven, closed-off, passionate. A contradiction rolled in a ball of fun. She was many things that Brenna understood, albeit at a toned-down level for herself. Whereas Brenna was one to smile and deflect, Ryan was one to smile and confront. It worked for them, no matter how much it frustrated Adam.

So when they found themselves at the bar together in California, the boys of the Pro Wrestling Guerilla roster lingering around like hawks, Brenna was pretty sure what to expect.

Except, she learned quickly she wasn't sure enough.

Ryan wasted no time at the bar in ordering shots for the two of them. And after that was consumed, another round was ordered. And then another.

"Hey, sweetheart, you good?" Adam's voice was tinged with concern, though even Brenna felt it was a bit premature given their only a few drink status. Of course, the alcohol hadn't kicked in _just yet_ , so what did she know.

"Hey, Cole, why don't you stop worrying and let us ladies do what we do best?"

"And what would that be, Lion?"

"Well boy, just **watch me** ," Ryan declared. With a flourish of silver hair, she leaned over and took the newly replenished shot glass in her mouth, no hands, and knocked it back. Only once it was empty did she grab it with her fingers and slam it back down on the bar.

Brenna had to admit she was impressed. It had been a long time since she'd seen such a thing, let alone done such a thing.

"And this is why I worry," Adam stated with a forward tilt of his head.

"Babe, we're fine, I promise," Brenna placated him, looking at him with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, _bro_ , we good," Ryan reiterated, handing Brenna her untaken shot. Moving her eyes from Adam's, Brenna drank down the fiery liquid, setting the small glass down onto the bar after with a shudder.

"Jesus, OK," Adam conceded. "I'm around though if you need me."

"I've got this," Ryan declared, all confidence and determination.

"Yeah, that," Brenna agreed, far less convincingly, pointing towards Ryan. Adam chuckled and snickered, placing a kiss on his fiancée's head.

"Alright, ladies. Do what you do," he stated, giving a wink towards Ryan before leaving to go back to the other guys.

"Hey, wanna watch _me_ take a shot no hands?" Brenna asked Ryan once Adam was out of earshot.

"Oh fuck yeah. Blow job?"

"Blow job."


	3. Okada

She woke up in a bed that wasn't hers.

It took her a second to realize this, but it came quick enough. These sheets didn't match the ones she had at home, and as her eyes blinked awake, she knew the furniture wasn't hers either.

Her body felt cool underneath the sheets, indicating to her she lacked any clothing. It was rare she slept naked.

As she let her eyes adjust, and her brain wake up more, she began to realize what her situation was.

This apartment, this bedroom, was new to her.

And the body next to her…. well, that wasn't an expected morning moment either.

God, how much sake had she had last night?

His blonde hair was sticking up every which way, but his face was soft with sleep, making him appear young overall. This was not a man who had seen struggles or wars. This was a man who loved those for who they were and wanted the best for everyone.

She continued to look him over, attempted to reconcile the man beside her with the man she knew as a close friend. She had never expected to wake up beside him, and certainly not after a night like they'd had.

Her breath caught as she watched his eyes flutter and work themselves open. She watched as he began to come to consciousness, stretching his arms above his head, his back curving as he worked out his muscles.

God, he was beautiful like that. He was beautiful all the time, honestly.

And when his eyes turned and met hers, she remembered that his beauty came with power. His entire existence came with power. A power she was no match for. A power she would have to succumb to.

Once he had taken stock of her, assessing her status and being, it was only then that he spoke. HIs tone was short, business-life. Non-emotional.

 **"** **We need to talk about what happened last night."**


	4. Sami Zayn

Sami was an incredible wrestler. He was on his own plane of amazingness as far as athleticism and style went. You weren't the only person who felt this way either. Many other wrestlers, in and out of WWE, were quick to praise him.

So watching him lose matches, hang around in the mid-card, not be in the main event picture….it took everything in you to not have a rage fit backstage every week.

He deserved the world. He deserved to be appreciated on a grand scale by management. Fans loved him, you knew this, _everyone knew this_. But he was always getting the short end of the stick anyway.

 **"Do you regret it?"**

Sami looked over at you, his head tilting towards his shoulder. You were sitting in catering together at the PPV, but it was pretty empty given the pre-show had already started.

"Regret what?"

"Coming here. Signing with WWE. Leaving the indies."

"No…. Why? Should I?"

"We both know you're not exactly getting pushed to the top here. You're not being used like you should be, like you deserve to be."

"I mean, sure, I have wishes for how things could be, but that's not really in my control," Sami conceded. "I'm making the most of what I've got going on."

"You deserve better," you asserted again, making sure to keep your eyes with his as you spoke, conveying your seriousness.

"It'll be alright," he replied, smiling softly. "Besides, there's no point in having regrets. Everything is a learning experience. And everything has a silver-lining if you look hard enough."

You tried very hard to keep a goofy grin from forming on your mouth but didn't quite succeed.

"You are like a damn walking fortune cookie."

"Well, try not to let me go stale."

It was a terrible joke, but you still laughed.


	5. Adam Cole

Adam had spent years, _years_ , making a name for himself on the independent circuit. He was now not at all like he had started. The sweet innocent heel had become a force to be reckoned with. He was experienced, with an entirely different feel about him than when he'd started.

You had seen those changes in him. At first, they had been close up, as you too had worked to be a wrestler. But then, the dream had faded, as you realized you didn't have what it took to be a name-brand women wrestler. The competition was much harder for women, with fewer opportunities and exposure. You were good, but you weren't _great._ You had to make choices in order to survive, to pay your bills, and wrestling wasn't that.

It was easy to fall in love with Adam when you had first known him. He was smart even if a bit calculating. He liked to make people laugh, and he liked to win by any means necessary.

When you'd walked away from wrestling, you had ultimately walked away from Adam too. He was just starting to hit his stride in his first reign as ROH World Champion. You were at a low point and needed to make some changes. He had understood, hadn't put up too much of a fight on the matter. You weren't sure if it was because he didn't care for you like you cared for him, or if he was just too focused on himself to understand what you were going through.

Watching him become hardened, more calculating, more self-centered from a distance was bittersweet. You saw less and less of the man you knew, and what contact you kept with previous coworkers confirmed that he wasn't who he used to be.

The plan had always been to never be in person near him again, but plans don't always work out.

You'd initially taken a job as a hostess at a small restaurant in the city. You'd easily worked your way up to assistant manager, and then manager. The owners were a couple not much older than you, and you became close with them. They trusted you to take care of their business, and you enjoyed your job.

Few people knew of your wrestling past. You looked nothing now like you did then, hair longer, darker. Your wardrobe was toned down, business-like, not at all like the bright and sparkly attire you'd worn in the ring. Even outside of work you wore more sundresses and t-shirts, no longer feeling like you had to show off your body or look sexy on sight.

With your new life, you never anticipated seeing a handful of Ring of Honor wrestlers walking in one night, and certainly not with Adam Cole front and center in the group.

The second your eyes met his, you felt stuck in place, stuck in your body. Your brain was running a marathon, but you couldn't physically react. You knew he knew it was you. Thankfully, it seemed no one else with him was paying you any mind.

Adam kept his gaze on yours as the new hostess led the group past you, towards the dining room. You held your breath as he fell to the back of the group, being the last one to walk by.

His voice was low, just above a whisper, meant only for you to hear. He didn't even break stride as he spoke.

 **"I still remember the way you taste."**


	6. Colt Cabana

Coming around the corner of the hallway, you stopped short, taking a minor step backward. You squinted your eyes a bit, making sure you were seeing what you were seeing.

Colt was crouched behind one of the road cases, using both arms to contain a handful of various colored balloons close to his body. He wasn't visible to anyone coming the other way down the hallway and was apparently trying to keep the balloons from being seen too.

"Uh…. Dude, what are you doing?"

" **You don't see me** ," Colt replied, glancing at you, before looking forward again. You approached him slowly, entirely unsure and wary of what the man was up to. As you got closer you realized he had positioned the road case _just so_ that he could peek through a sliver of space from the wall. This made it able for him to see down the hallway.

"Who are you waiting for?"

"Ryan," was his quick response. "But seriously, either get down here or go away. Because I don't want her to know what's coming."

"Uh, buddy, you know she isn't a big fan of things popping out at her."

"You sure about that?" His tone was suggestive. You smacked the back of his shoulder.

"Don't be gross," you reprimanded.

With a shake of your head and a small smile, you glanced over the big wrestler trying to make himself as invisible as possible.

"Best of luck, Cabana. Hope she doesn't break your nose on instinct."

"Thanks, I guess," was his response, not once looking at you. You rolled your eyes, and continued down the hallway, aware that Colt was watching you go. Just as you hit the doorway, Ryan came into view, walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey, Lion," you greeted. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks!" She smiled as she passed you, and you paused just beyond the open door. And then you waited.

Not thirty seconds later did you hear the following in order: Colt shouting "Happy birthday!", a loud shriek, and the sound of something crashing into the wall.

Then there was silence for a moment.

"Oh…oh my god, Cabana! Fuck you for doing that! Are you OK?" Ryan sounded half-worried, half-still-terrified.

"Jesus…wasn't expecting you to shove the case into me…" was Colt's labored response.

"You should know better than to scare me!" The young wrestler reprimanded him, validating what you had warned him about. Then, in a far more excited voice, she said, "Oh my god! The balloons are awesome! Give them to me!"

Laughing to yourself, you continued on your way. They were quite the pair.


	7. Finn Balor

"We…. Let's just stay here," it was a desperate plea at best, and she knew that. She was grasping at straws.

"Why?"

"Finn…." Her objection trailed off. His head tilted towards his shoulder, his eyes boring into hers. He clearly didn't understand why she didn't want to leave the restaurant with him. The restaurant where many of their friends and coworkers were out in the dining room in, not knowing what was going on in the back hallway.

There had been a time where she never would have said no to him. Never would have questioned him, opposed him in any way.

"I'm here now."

His words should have excited her. And on some primal level they did, especially as he stepped as close to her as possible, just short of pressing his body against hers. It had been over a year since she last saw him, last touched him.

But she was not who she once was. She was no longer tied to him in any way.

Except, the feel of him so close…it brought a rush of memories back to her. How soft his lips were. How good he was with his hands and mouth on any part of her body. The way he learned so quickly, almost instinctively knew, how to make her a moaning mess.

Maybe she was still connected to him in some way, but it couldn't be active. Not now. Not anymore.

 **"You make me want things I can't have."**

"Why?"

"Because I'm with someone else. You _know_ that Finn," she replied, annoyed he was making her state the obvious.

"Leave him then," Finn said, as though there was no way she couldn't see how obviously simple it was.

"Because you say so? No. I'm happy with him."

"I'm better than him."

"Debatable," she teased, attempting to alleviate some of the tension between them. Finn smirked at her response, clearly not believing it. She wasn't even sure she believed. "Finn…. We had our time. It's gone." It was a weak statement.

"You can say that, but I can tell… standing here with me, right now… you want this like I want this. You remember how _good_ you had it with me. How good I was at making you come apart, anywhere, anytime, _any way."_

Her breath stuck in her chest at his words, and with only a split second of thought, she grabbed his face and smashed his mouth to hers. She did remember. And she wanted it now.


End file.
